


Young Love | KJ Apa x Jacob Elordi

by mulhollandr1ve



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Rabbits, Smut, Surreal, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulhollandr1ve/pseuds/mulhollandr1ve
Summary: KJ just wants a normal life.
Relationships: Jacob elordi / original Male Character, KJ Apa/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Young Love | KJ Apa x Jacob Elordi

KJ walked onto the hot sand of the Malibu beaches. He walked with his head held high and his hands in the sky! Girls surrounded him due to his ‘Hot Stuff’ attitude. “I wanna suck his wiener!” Hollered one girl. “I wanna buy him Ice Cream and watch the 1978 classic Science Fiction film INVASION OF THE BODY THE SNATCHERS with him!” Hooted one whore! If KJ was normal, he would be all over the hot ladies, kissing and cuddling them to his hearts desire, but he was gay. Ugh. KJ placed his cool beach towel, imprinted with rainbow Grady Twins from THE SHINING on it. He loved the weather. It was hot and moist, just like his body. As he lay on the ground, tanning like it was Final Destination, he announced to the world, “This is the life!”. “What did you say Faggot?” Said an Australian eyesore. “Please dont use that slur, it hurts my feelings.” KJ said to the fat, slimy, retard. “Go cry about it.” He said. KJ was almost in tears when he suddenly felt the urge to fuck the Austrialian. “I need to fuck you.” KJ spit out. He looked the foreigner in the eyes and grabbed his lovestick. “Okay!” The big man agreed! “Get over here and blow me you knucklehead!” KJ said. “My names Jacob by the way” The other said to KJ. “I’m KJ,” KJ said. As Jacob went to grab KJ’s crotch, KJ looked over and realized everyone had turned into strange Rabbit - Human Hybrids. “What the fuck?!” KJ said as the Hybrids circled in on them. “What's happening?” Jacon asked KJ. “I’m not sure..” KJ answered. The creatures moved closer and closer until there was a circle of them, all watching the two boys. Suddenly the Rabits all started chanting for the two men to have sex in front of them. “What do we do?!” Jacob yelled to KJ. The skies had turned from the natural blue to a dark red and there was no sound but the howling wind and crashing waves behind the chanting of the rabbit people. “I think we need to have sex.” KJ said. Jacob and KJ began making out and rubbing their boners against each other, the Rabbits chants changed languages, now in Spanish, still chanting the same thing. KJ took off Jacobs shorts revealing his long penis, and began to touch it, he began to jerk him off. He jerked and jerked and jerked some more until Jacob’s luscious cum squirted all over KJ’s face and abs. “Fuck that felt so good.” Jacob said, still panting. KJ then pulled off his shorts and pushed Jacob onto the ground, face first. “I’m going to fuck you dry now.” KJ said, looking right into the others eyes. “So do it you horny scallywag!” Jaco said as KJ began to fuck him. KJ pushed into the young man's body, getting into his tight red hole. KJ felt like he was on cloud nine as Jacob moaned and screamed so loud, causing the Rabbits to become more crazy. The Rabbit people began shaking violently and screaming loudly. KJ thrusted faster and faster, he could feel that he was going to climax soon. Jacob started by just moaning loudly but had begun screaming. “I’m gonna cum.” KJ said as he made his last few thrusts inside the other and then shot his load into his hole. He stayed in his hole for a moment before pulling out. Both of them slowed down their breathing. “Fuck, My stomach feels like its about to explode.” Jacob and said. All of the sudden, a Rabbit in a nurses outfit came in, grabbing Jacob. “What the fuck are you doing? Let me down!” Jacob screamed at them. The hybrid then threw him down on the ground and a group of Rabbits began caressing his stomach. “What the fuck are you doing?!” KJ said as he went over. He tried to get close enough to the circle to see what was going on when he heard Jacob scream. He pushed a few Rabbits out of the way until he could get a view. When he looked over he saw Jacob laying down on the ground, his stomach ripped open and a baby with a Rabbits head in the nurse's arms. KJ was in such horror he leaned over and vomited on the spot, hitting another Rabbit, which then screamed. All of the Rabbits began screaming in sync and shaking again. KJ was pushed around until he saw what was causing this commotion. The baby was lying down on the ground as a grown Rabbit began fucking it. KJ was disgusted by it, but couldn't look away. The way the newborn screamed as the older was disgustingly mesmerizing. The older Rabbit let out a moan and pulled out the newborn. As soon as his dick was out of the infant the group surrounded the baby and began to bite into it, all attempting to eat it. Many of them began vomiting up pure blood. Rabbits began fainting into a seizure and blood was coming from many of their eyes. The baby was just bones laying on the ground by the time KJ could get a clear view. He looked at Jacobs body which was being devoured by more of the animals. KJ’s insanity had taken over. He could only smile as a group of the Rabbits began sucking him off. In english, one of them said “Hail our savior!” and the whole group of Rabbits which were still alive, got onto one knee. The only Rabbit standing walked up to KJ, holding the child's heart. KJ took the heart from the rabbits hand and sniffed it. It smelled of sex and blood. He realized he had become hard from the situation. He grabbed his cock as he looked at the heart. He jerked off alarmingly fast and sweat came falling down his head. When he reached his climax, he brought the heart down to his penis and came onto the heart. “Saluda al conejito!” He yelled out as he put the heart, covered in his own semen into his mouth. He began shaking uncontrollably and his head was in excruciating pain. KJ, after eating the heart, was a Rabbit like the rest of them. The group dropped on their knees for him. He smiled as he looked at everyone who was devoted to him.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
